Malta
| harita2_resmi = | harita2_açıklaması = | başkent = Valletta (de facto) | latd= 35 | latm= 53 | latNS = N | longd= 14 | longm= 30 | longEW = E | en_büyük_şehir = Birkirkara | en_büyük_yerleşim = | en_büyük_yerleşim_tipi = | resmî_diller = Maltaca, İngilizce | bölgesel_diller = | dil_tipi = | diller = | etnik_gruplar = Maltalı 95.3%, İngiliz 1.6%, diğer 3.1% Populstat.info | etnik_grup_yılı = | milliyet = Maltaca | yönetim_biçimi = Parlamenter cumhuriyet | yönetici_unvanı1 = Cumhurbaşkanı | yönetici_adı1 = George Abela | yönetici_unvanı2 = Başbakan | yönetici_adı2 = Lawrence Gonzi | yönetici_unvanı3 = | yönetici_adı3 = | yönetici_unvanı4 = | yönetici_adı4 = | yönetici_unvanı5 = | yönetici_adı5 = | olay1 = Birleşik Krallık'tan | olay1_tarihi = 21 Eylül 1964 | olay2 = Cumhuriyet | olay2_tarihi = 13 Ocak 1974 | olay3 = | olay3_tarihi = | olay4 = | olay4_tarihi = | olay5 = | olay5_tarihi = | olay6 = | olay6_tarihi = | olay7 = | olay7_tarihi = | olay8 = | olay8_tarihi = | olay9 = | olay9_tarihi = | yüzölçümü_sırası = 200 | yüzölçümü = | yüzölçümü_milkare = | yüzölçümü_dipnotu = | su_yüzdesi = 0.001 | yüzölçümü2 = | yüzölçümü2_açıklaması = | FR_dipnot2 = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_milkare = | FR_IGN_yüzölçümü_sırası = | FR_dipnot3 = | kadastro_yüzölçümü = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_milkare = | kadastro_yüzölçümü_sırası = | tahmini_nüfus = 413,609 | tahmini_nüfus_sırası = 174. | tahmini_nüfus_tarihi = 2008 | sayım_nüfusu = 404,9621 | sayım_nüfusu_sırası = | sayım_nüfusu_tarihi = 2005 | FR_dipnot = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_tarihi = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus = | FR_tahmini_toplam_nüfus_sırası = | FR_metropol_nüfusu = | FR_metropol_nüfusu_sırası = | FR_dipnot5 = | nüfus_yoğunluğu = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_milkare = | nüfus_yoğunluğu_sırası = 6. | nüfus_yoğunluğu_dipnotu = | GSYİH_SAGP = $9.817 milyar | GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_SAGP_yılı = 2009 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP = $23,584 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_SAGP_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük = $7.955 milyar | GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | GSYİH_düşük_yılı = 2009 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük = $19,111 | kişi_başına_düşen_GSYİH_düşük_sırası = | Gini = | Gini_sırası = | Gini_yılı = | Gini_kategorisi = | İGE = 0.902 | İGE_sırası = 38. | İGE_sırası = 2007 | İGE_kategorisi = very high | para_birimi = Euro (€)2 | para_birimi_kodu = EUR | zaman_dilimi = CET | utc = +1 | yaz_zaman_dilimi = CEST | yaz_utc = +2 | takvim = | trafik_akışı = sol | cctld = .mt 3 | ISO_3166_kodu = | telefon_kodu = 356 | harita3_resmi = | harita3_açıklaması = | dipnotlar = | dipnot1 = | dipnot2 = | dipnot3 = | dipnot4 = | dipnot5 = | dipnot6 = | dipnot7 = }} Malta Güney Avrupa'da, Akdeniz'de adalar, Sicilya'nın güneyinde yer almaktalar. Malta takımadaları 3 büyük, 2 küçük adadan oluşur. Büyükleri: Malta, Gozo ve Comino. Takımadalar arasında en büyüğü olan Malta 237 km², Gozo 68 km² ve Comino 2 km² yüzölçümüne sahiptir. Tarih Tarih Öncesi Malta'da ilk yaşayan insan belirtileri 1, Neolitik Döneme dayanmaktadır. Yeni Taş Devri insanlarının varoluş kanıtlarına Malta'nın güneyinde, Birzebbuga'nın yakınındaki Ghar Dalam mağarasında rastlanmaktadır. Arkeologlar bu bölgede önceki dönemlerden kalma geyik, hipopotam ve bodur fillerin kalıntılarını da keşfetmişlerdir. Bu kalıntılar, Malta'nın günümüz Avrupa ve Afrika kıtalarına bağlı olduğu dönemlere aittir. Takip eden koloniler, büyük ihtimalle Sicilya'dan geldikleri tahmin edilen, tapınak inşa eden ırklar (topluluklar) getirmişlerdir. O dönem yaşamış olan Maltalılar, binlerce yıldan sonra bile bugün hala ayakta kalabilmeyi başarmış, hayat tarzları ve medeniyet düzeyleri hakkında bizleri hayrete düşüren yapılar bırakmışlardır. Araştırmacılar Ggantija'da (Gozo) bulunan tapınakların yeryüzünün en eski, tek başına ayakta durabilen abideleri olarak nitelendirmektedirler. Restorasyon çalışmaları nedeniyle geçici olarak kapalı olan Paola'daki Hypogeum, tarih öncesi dönem mühendisliğinin olağanüstü başarısının bir göstergesi olarak, kayalardan oyulmuş odalar ve labirent geçişleriyle türünün tek yeraltı tapınağıdır. Diğer tapınaklar Mnajdra, Hagar Qim, Tarxien görülmeye değer pek çok yer gibi Malta'nın "Kutsal Ada" oluşu teorisini doğrulamaktadır. Eski Medeniyetler M.Ö. 800 ile M.S. 870 yılları arasında Malta, adadaki varlıklarına dair belirgin izler bırakan ve artarda gelen medeniyetlerin beşiği olmuştur. M.Ö. 8. yüzyılda Fenikelilerin adaya gelmesi tarih öncesi çağların sona ermesi ve Malta'nın tarih sayfalarına girmesinin müjdecisi olmuştur. Yeni hükümdarlarının ticari becerileri sayesinde Akdeniz komşularıyla artan ilişkiler ve ticaretin getirdiği yararlarla Malta Adaları'nın yalnızlığı da sona ermiştir. Fenikelilerin bölgedeki hakimiyeti M.Ö. 5. yüzyılda yavaş yavaş sönmeye başlamış ve yerini onları takip eden Kartacalılara bırakmıştır. Kartacalılar M.Ö. 480 dolaylarında Malta'yı devralmış ve yaklaşık iki yüzyıl hakimiyetlerini sürdürmüşlerdir. M.Ö. 218 yılında Malta Adaları, bölgeye baştan başa yayılarak büyük bir imparatorluk olan Romalıların bir parçası olmuştur. Romalılar döneminde meydana gelen en önemli olay ise hiç şüphesiz M.S. 60'daki St.Paul gemi kazası ve akabinde de yerel nüfusun yeni bir din olan Hıristiyanlığa geçmesidir. M.S. 4. yüzyılın sonlarına doğru Malta Doğu Roma İmparatorluğu'nun hakimiyetine geçmiştir. Arap hakimiyetinin 1090 yılında Normanların istilası ve adayı fethetmesiyle sona ermesine rağmen etkileri 13.yüzyılın sonlarına kadar devam etmiştir. "Norman" dönemi nispeten kısa sürmüştür ve bu dönemden sonra Malta artarda gelen hükümdarlar dönemine girmiştir. Şövalyeler Neolitik dönemden yüzlerce yıl sonra 1530 yılında adaya gelen St.John'un emrindeki şövalyeler beraberlerinde bambaşka, zengin bir kültür getirdiler. St. John şövalyelerinin tarihi, 11. yüzyılın ortalarında başlar. Şövalyelerin gerçek görevi, savunma yapmak, Hıristiyan hacılara kutsal topraklara kadar refakat etmek ve zor durumda olan insanlara yardımda bulunmaktı. Fakat daha sonraları amaçları değişti. Hıristiyan olmayanlara saldırmak en büyük görevleri haline geldi. Şövalyeler Hıristiyanlık dininin askerleri durumuna geldiler. Kutsal topraklardaki bütün kaleleri, büyük arazileri, her şeyi ele geçirdiler ve bir donanma kurdular. 1291'de Müslümanların gelişiyle, şövalyelerin kaderi değişti.Rodos'u geri alarak Türklere karşı iki yüzyıl mücadele ettiler ama 1522'de Kanuni Sultan Süleyman Rodos'u ele geçirerek, şövalyeleri adanın dışına sürdü. Yeni bir vatana ihtiyaç duyan şövalyeler 1530'da imparator V.Charles'in verdiği imtiyazlarla Malta'ya yerleştiler. Gelir gelmez ticareti ve sosyal ilişkileri geliştirmeye başladılar, yeni hastaneler yaptılar, en önemlisi de adada güçlü bir kalkınma hareketi başlattılar. Fakat Kanuni Sultan Süleyman, Avrupa'nın geçiş yolları üzerinde bulunan Malta'yı da imparatorluk sınırlarına katmak istiyordu. 1565'te güçlü bir donanma ile Malta'ya geldi ve kuşatma başlattı. Kuşatma 4 ay kadar sürdü. Sonunda Sicilya'dan gelen yardımla şövalyeler galip geldiler. Şövalyeler bu savunmayla Güney Avrupa'nın ve Hıristiyanlık aleminin güvenini kazandılar. Türklere karşı kazanılan bu zaferden sonra, Malta ve Gozo'yu büyük bir şevkle geliştirmeye başladılar. Adalar, bu dönemde mimarlık, sanat ve kültür açısından altın devrini yaşadı. Malta'daki pek çok görkemli yapı bu dönemin eserlerindendir.Valletta şehri, ismini şövalyelerin büyük ustası Jean Parisot De La Vallette'den almıştır. Valletta en erken dönem raylı sistemin kullanıldığı şehirlerden biridir. Fransızlar Malta'daki Fransız hakimiyeti kısa ve inişli çıkışlı olmuştur.1798'de adaya gelen Napolyon ve kuvvetleri adalılar tarafından başta iyi karşılanmışlardı. Buna rağmen St. John şövalyeleri tarafından,Fransa'dan gelen devrimci fikirler nedeniyle hiç sevilmediler. Yeni hakimlerin getirdiği radikal değişiklikler hala kilise ve soylular tarafından yönetilen ve her iki kuruma da sadık yerlilerin gözüne fazla göründü. İlkokulların kurulması ve bunun gibi olumlu yasalar bunu kiliseye karşı bir hareket olarak nitelendiren halkta dengesizlikler yarattı. Eylül 1800'de Malta'nın özgürlüğüne kavuşmasına yardımcı olmaya gelen İngiliz kuvvetlerinin kuşatmasına kadar Fransızlar gelişlerinden 3 ay sonra ayaklanan halk tarafından Valletta ve Three Cities'in gerilerine sürülmüş ve orada kalmışlardır. Böylece İngiliz filosu Grand Harbour'a girmiş ve 1.5 yüzyıl oradan ayrılmamıştır. İngilizler İngiliz hakimiyetinin Malta tarihinde önemi büyüktür. Fransızların kovulması için Maltalılara yardım eden İngilizler kendilerini adanın hakimi olarak buldular fakat başta toprakları ellerinde tutup tutmamakta tereddütlüydüler. 1802'de yapılan bir anlaşmayla Malta'nın St. John düzenine geri dönmesine karar verilmiş ancak halk eski hükümdarlarına geri dönme taraftarı olmamış ve İngiliz himayesi altında kalmak istemiştir. 1814 Paris Anlaşması'yla İngiliz İmparatorluğu'na katılan Malta, İngiltere için Doğu'ya bir atlama taşı olarak stratejik önemini korumuştur. 21 Eylül 1964 yılında bağımsızlığını ilan eden Malta'da İngiliz kuvvetleri 31 Mart 1979 tarihine kadar varlıklarını korumuşlardır.. Günümüz Tarihi Malta, 1964'te bağımsızlığını kazanmasının ardından Milliyetçi Parti yönetimine geçmiş, aynı yıl İngiliz'lerle yapılan bir anlaşmayla,İngiltere'nin askerlerini beş yıl içinde geri çekmesi kararlaştırılmış,1965'te de Avrupa Konseyi'ne üye olmuştur. 1971 seçimlerinde İşçi Partisi iktidara gelmiş ve hükümeti İngiliz egemenliğine karşı mücadele eden Dominic Mintoff kurmuştur. Yeni hükümet dış politikada köklü değişikliklere gitmiş,Amerikan savaş gemilerinin Malta'ya uğraması yasaklanmış,Libya ile iyi ilişkiler kurulurken,Sovyetler Birliği ve Çin'e yaklaşılmış, bu durum NATO'nun yapmayı vaat ettiği yardımın üçte ikisini, İngiltere'nin de geri kalanını ödemesini sağlamıştır. İç politikada 18 yaşındaki gençlere oy hakkı verilmiş, eşit işe eşit ücret ilkesi benimsenmiş ve 1974'te İngiltere adına bir vali tarafından yönetilen Malta'da cumhuriyet ilan edilmiş devlet başkanlığına Antony Joseph Mamo seçilmiştir. 1976 seçimlerinde devlet başkanlığına Anton Buttigie getirilmiş, genel seçimlerde İşçi Partisi iktidarını korumuştur. Başbakanlık görevini sürdüren Dominic (Dom) Mintoff,Arap ülkelerine daha yakın bir politika izleyerek, Avrupa ile Arap ülkeleri arasında bir köprü olmaya çalışmış, Arap ülkelerinden Libya ve Cezayir, Batı ülkelerinden İtalya ve Fransa'nın Malta'nın tarafsızlığını garanti etmelerini sağlamak istemiştir. 1979'da, İngiliz askeri üsleri boşaltılmış, NATO'dan alınmış borçların ödenebilmesi için Fransa ve Çin'e başvurulmuş ve Çin'den alınan yardım giderek artmıştır. 1980'de Libyalı danışmanlar ülkeden sınır dışı edilmiş, ardından, İtalya ile Malta'nın tarafsızlığını gerekirse askerle korumayı güvenceye alan bir savunma antlaşması imzalanmıştır. 1981'de de eski NATO sarnıçlarından Sovyetler Birliği'ne yararlanma hakkı verilmiştir. Aynı yıl yapılan seçimlerde İşçi Partisi, Milliyetçi Parti'den daha az oy almasına karşın, seçim sisteminin sonucu iktidarını sürdürmüş, ancak 1987 Mayıs'ında yapılan seçimleri kazanan Milliyetçi Parti 14 yıllık İşçi Partisi iktidarına son vermiştir. 1 Mayıs 2004'te Avrupa Birliği'ne tam üye olmuştur.1 Ocak 2008'de de Avro Alanı'na dahil olmuştur. Coğrafya ve iklim thumb|240px|Malta haritası Coğrafya Malta'da hiç dağ ya da akarsu bulunmamaktadır ve adanın karakteristik özelliğini teraslanmış alanları ve bir dizi alçak tepeleri teşkil eder. 137 kilometre uzunluğundaki kıyılarında ise güzel kumsallara sahip pek çok koyları ve limanları vardır. İklim Malta Adaları, yumuşak geçen kışları ve sıcak yaz sezonuyla sağlıklı bir iklime sahiptir. Soğuk rüzgarlar, kar, don ve sis Malta'da bilinmeyen terimlerdir. Nisandan sonra seyrek olmakla birlikte yazın neredeyse hiç rastlanmayan yağışlar en çok Eylül ile Nisan ayları arasında görülür. Sıcaklık kış aylarında (Kasım - Nisan) ortalama 14.3 °C, yaz aylarında (Mayıs- Ekim) ise ortalama olarak 32.6 °C civarındadır. Malta adaları, sıcak yaz günleri ve gecelerinde denizden esen serin meltemlerle, Temmuz ayı ortalarından Eylül ayı ortalarına kadar devam eden sıcaklığın yüksek olduğu dönemlerde bile, nadiren aşırı sıcaklara maruz kalır. Tarlaların çoğunluğu küçük ve az eğimlidir. Fakat yağış eksikliği ve ters arazi koşullarına rağmen tarım gelişmiştir. Ekonomi ve Gelirler Malta ekonomi olarak sıkıntı çekmeyen bir ülkedir.Ülkede evsiz bulunmamaktadır.Nüfusun yoğun olmaması sebebiyle halkın refah düzeyi normaldir. Ülkenin gelirlerinin yaklaşık %97 sini turizm oluşturmaktadır.Özellikle dil okullarının bunda etkisi vardır. Ülkede 50 den fazla dil okulu bulunmaktadır. Gelirlerin geri kalan kısmı ise ufak çaplı ihracattır.İngiltere, Çin, Libya ve Suudî Arabistan ile ekonomik açıdan iyi ilişkiler içerisindedir Ayrıca bakınız * Akdeniz adaları Kaynakça ace:Malta af:Malta als:Malta am:ማልታ an:Malta ang:Melita ar:مالطة arc:ܡܝܠܛܐ arz:مالطا ast:Malta az:Malta bar:Malta bat-smg:Malta bcl:Malta be:Мальта be-x-old:Мальта bg:Малта bi:Malta bn:মাল্টা bo:མལ་ཏ། bpy:মাল্টা মিউনিসিপিও br:Malta bs:Malta ca:República de Malta ce:Мальта ceb:Malta ckb:ماڵتا co:Malta crh:Malta cs:Malta csb:Malta cu:Малта cv:Мальта (патшалăх) cy:Malta da:Malta de:Malta diq:Malta dsb:Malta dv:މޯލްޓާ ee:Malta el:Μάλτα eml:Malta en:Malta eo:Malto (lando) es:Malta et:Malta eu:Malta ext:Malta fa:مالت (کشور) fi:Malta fiu-vro:Malta fo:Malta fr:Malte frp:Malta fur:Malte fy:Malta ga:Málta gag:Malta gd:Malta gl:Malta gn:Malta gu:માલ્ટા gv:Yn Valta hak:Mí-li-thai haw:Malata he:מלטה hi:माल्टा hif:Malta hr:Malta hsb:Malta ht:Malt hu:Málta hy:Մալթա ia:Malta id:Malta ie:Malta ilo:Malta io:Malta is:Malta it:Malta ja:マルタ jbo:maltas jv:Malta ka:მალტა kaa:Malta kg:Malta kk:Малта kl:Malta ko:몰타 koi:Мальта krc:Мальта ks:माल्टा ku:Malta kv:Мальта kw:Malta la:Melita (res publica) lb:Malta li:Malta lij:Malta lmo:Malta ln:Malta lt:Malta lv:Malta mg:Malta mi:Mārata mk:Малта ml:മാൾട്ട mn:Мальта mr:माल्टा ms:Malta mt:Malta mwl:Malta nah:Malta nds:Malta nds-nl:Malta (laand) new:मल्ता nl:Malta (land) nn:Malta no:Malta nov:Malta nrm:Malte oc:Malta os:Мальтæ (паддзахад) pam:Malta pih:Marlta pl:Malta pms:Malta pnb:مالٹا pnt:Μάλτα ps:مالټا pt:Malta qu:Malta rm:Malta rmy:Malta ro:Malta roa-rup:Malta ru:Мальта rw:Malita sa:माल्टा sah:Мальта sc:Malta scn:Malta sco:Maltae se:Malta sh:Malta simple:Malta sk:Malta sl:Malta sm:Malitia so:Malta sq:Malta sr:Малта ss:IMalitha stq:Malta sv:Malta sw:Malta szl:Malta ta:மால்ட்டா tet:Malta tg:Малта th:ประเทศมอลตา tk:Malta (döwlet) tl:Malta tt:Мальта udm:Мальта ug:مالتا uk:Мальта ur:مالٹا uz:Malta vec:Malta vi:Malta vo:Malteän wa:Male war:Malta wo:Malt wuu:马耳他 xal:Малтдин Орн yi:מאלטא yo:Máltà zea:Malta zh:马耳他 zh-min-nan:Malta zh-yue:馬耳他 zu:IMalta All Empires history community sitesinde Turcopoles ve gagauz *Who were they? (Tribes or clans) *were did they live? (countries) *wich monarchies did they serve or were they just mercinaries? *When did they serve?(time) *were there any other Turcopolis other than the gagauz any info is welcome ---- thumb |700px |If you mean Turcopoles, they were light cavalry/skirmishing force which is AFAIK mentioned both in service of Christian and Muslim armies during Crusading era in the Near East. Their origin was probably mixed I rather be a nomadic barbarian than a sedentary savage I thought Turcopoles strictly refered to Turks who fought for christians & mostly were christian themselfs While undoubtly, at least initially,' the largest ethnic component was Turkic', often they became inhabitants of some non-Turkic land and eventually got assimilated. Turcopoles-a good article covering the issue (and a very good blog, mainly on ottoman history). ---- Turcopoles first mention and recruitment took place in the Byzantine army of 12th century (Komnenean era ) as Turkopouloi. They were actually light skirmishing fighters of mixed parentage (Greek-Turkish) and mostly christians. In fact their name means sons of Turks in Greek (ending -opoulos/-oi like in many modern greek surnames-also medieval ones (etc .Fragopoulos ,officer of Constantine Paleologos ) Such units of mixed origin in the byzantine army were also the Gasmouloi .'''These had mixed Greek/Latin(=western European(mainly French/Italian)) parentage. They served as marines or servants in the navy. ---- '''When the Crusaders arrived in Holy Land they also employed turcopoles regardless of their religion (the Muslim ones, when captured, were imediately executed as traitors). There's still much controversy about their offensive equipment, some saying that they were light horse archers, some saying that they used javelins instead. The Teutonic order also had "turcopolen ", although by this time the name reflected more their equipment and tactics than their origin (just like the French Zouaves , at first of Algerian origin, later made exclusively of metropolitan French - the Algerians were recruited as "Turks "! - or the American Zouaves who were Anglo-Saxons ). ---- In my research I have found the Turkopoles were not the same as the Byzantine Turkopouloui . Nor did the Turkopoles have any relations to the Turkoman . I use to think Turkopoles came from a specific ethnic group and were muslims. This is not the case. Turkopoles came from many different areas, the Levant , Byzantium , Anatolia , and Europe . This is supported by an incident that happened during the 3rd crusade . 2 Turkopoles and a Bedouin were sent to reconnoiter a caravan. The 3 were approached by those guarding/escorting the caravan. Sources state only the Bedouin was to do the talking and the other two were to remain silent. Had the Turkopoles spoke they would have been compromised. What wasn't clear was whether or not the turkopoles spoke Arabic or not.' It does state they were dressed in Arab fashion.' It is clear however, that some Turkopoles did speak Arabic or Turkish. During a siege (I forget which one, a Templar castle) the Mamlukes encouraged the Turkopoles to give up their loyalty to the Franks. Many did so and climbed over the walls. To prevent any further "desertions" the Templars enforced strict disciplinary actions against the Turkopoles. 'The role of the Turkopoles within the Latin armies' The role of the Turkopoles within the Latin armies was relegated to scouting, raiding, ambushes, skirmishing in small engagements, and during large battles they were used (as lightly armed shock cavalry) to augment the knights during the charge. They did not deploy in front of the army and fight in the Turkoman fashion. 'Echelon and Turkopoles' In many different sources the charge of the Frankish cavalry is described as "echelon". Due to the lack of numbers there is no way the knights could have charged in echelon. However, if they are backed up by sergeants and Turkopoles then the echelon is possible. It does appear the bow was the primary weapon of the Turkopoles and they did carry a sword & shield. Usamah ibn Munqidh describes them as the archers of the Franks. What he didn't state was weather or not they were equivelent to the Turkomen. In a paper written by Yuval Harai (The Military Role of the Frankish Turkopoles; A Reassessment), they found the Turkopoles could make up as much as 50% of the mounted forces in the Frankish army. Turkopoles were an important aspect of the Frankish army. The article can be obtained through BYU. That's a very relevant info you posted here. Can you tell me exactly what does BYU means? I would like to read that article first hand... Brigham Young University. Located in Provo, Utah, U.S. Mavi boncuk The Marshal of the Order was the Templar in charge of war and anything that was related to it. In this sense the Marshal could be viewed as the second most important member of the Order after the Grand Master. His personal retinue was comprised of two squires, one turcoman, one turcopole and one sergeant. He also had four horses at his command.Turcoman one can guess, but, who was the turcopole? During the Crusades, turcopoles', turcoples, or turcopoliers (Greek: "sons of Turks") were mounted archers. The crusaders first came across Turcopoles in the Byzantine army during the First Crusade. They were children of mixed Greek and Turkish parentage, and were at least nominally Christian although they may have been practising Muslims. Some Turcopole units accompanied the First Crusade and then seem to have formed the first Turcopole units in the crusader states. In the crusader states they were not necessarily Turks or mixed-race soldiers, but many probably were recruited from Christianized Seljuqs , or perhaps from the Eastern Orthodox Christians under crusader rule. In the Holy Land , Turcopoles were more lightly-armoured than knights and were armed with lances and bows to help combat the more mobile Muslim forces. They served as light cavalry: skirmishers, scouts, and mounted archers, and sometimes rode as a second line in a charge, to back up the knights and sergeants. They had lighter, faster horses than the knights or sergeants, and they wore much lighter armour, usually only a quilted aketon and a conical steel helmet. There were Turcopoles in the secular armies but they were also often found in the ranks of the military orders, where they were more likely to be mounted Frankish sergeants. In the military orders, however, they were of a lower status than the sergeants, and were subject to various restrictions, including eating at a separate table from the mounted soldiers. The Mamluks considered Turcopoles to be traitors and apostates: their policy was to kill all those whom they captured. The Turcopoles who survived the Fall of Acre followed the military orders out of the Holy Land and were established on Cyprus with the Knights Templar and Rhodes and Malta with the Knights Hospitaller. The Teutonic Order also called its own native light cavalry the "Turkopolen". 1 Crusader States : Former territories on the Palestine coast taken by the Christian army during the first of the Crusades. The states were established as the kingdom of Jerusalem (1099 – 1187), the principality of Antioch (1098 – 1268), the county of Edessa (1098 – 1144), and the county of Tripoli (1109 – 1289). Threats to the states led the pope to call for future crusades. Kategori:Malta